


Magical Desire

by Awenseth



Series: Beloved by Magic [4]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: AU, Family, Friendship, Gen, Longing, M/M, Obsession, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Time Travel, You never understood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalamar isn't too pleased about the death of his Shalafi so he forms a plan. He needs some help from Ceramon becouse of the spell to travel back in time. He wants to get Raistlin before he takes his test. What are the Dark Elf's plans with his old Master?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Desire

It was already late in the night and most people of Krynn were already sleeping peacefully except one person. A Dark Elf sat in the gigantic library of the Tower of High Sorcery, a candle burning on the table while many books lay everywhere around him in the mess of notes.

"Finally, here it is." Dalamar said triumphantly when he finally found the time-travel spell he was searching for since days.

Finally standing up Dalamar stretched his sore muscles and he was sure that he had rings under his eyes from the major lack of sleep which he endured in his relentless quest to find the right incarnation in the ancient tomes. He was tired and hungry, but first…he desperately needed a long, hot shower.

Standing under the shower Dalamar let out a pleased sigh as the warm water hit his sore muscles, easing them. One of his hands buried itself in to his black hair as he leaned against the cold black marble wall of the shower. A deep sight escaped his lips as his eyes closed.

" _Shalafi…"_ he whispered as his eyes opened again.

Stepping twenty minutes later out of the shower Dalamar dried himself and walked inside his private chambers. He needed to rest then as soon as he fully rested he would need to go to Solace in search of the dumb twin brother of his Shalafi. Dalamar let out a deep growl as he remembered his Master's twin.

The man may have been his Shalafi's twin brother, but he was nothing like him and never will, but he needed the man now then the book said that the Time-Gate can only be opened with a drop of blood from a pure soul and most of all blood relative to the person you want to find in time. That was the only good thing about the naïve warrior then Dalamar highly doubted that Kitiara belonged in the category " _pure soul"_ by Nuitari that woman had a temper which would even scare the God to death.

Laying in his bed the Dark Elf closed his eyes to sleep a bit. His Shalafi may be dead, but he will change that and this time will no one take him away from him. He would go back in time and gain the young Raistlin's trust, then he could take him to the future if he wants it out of his own free will or the spell will not allow the transfer, return with him here and so everything would be alright.

And with these last thoughts fell Dalamar asleep…


End file.
